1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quantum dot (QD) phosphor films, QD lighting devices, and related methods.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional lighting devices have limited light color characteristics and poor lighting efficiency. There exists a need for cost-effective lighting methods and devices exhibiting high color purity, high efficiency, and improved light color characteristics.